


Лунная ночь

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Box of Moon Light (1996), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Crossover, Furry Sex, Headcanon, Jerry/werewolf!Bucky "The Kid", Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sadism, Vampire Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, Werewolf, do not copy to another site, erotic asphyxiation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: У Баки посреди дороги заглохла машина. Мимо проезжал Джерри. Было полнолуние.
Relationships: Jerry/Bucky "The Kid"
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Лунная ночь

**Author's Note:**

> The Kid – то же, что «пацан» («малыш», если хотите).  
> Секс оборотня с вампиром, в волчьей форме в том числе.

— Ну наконец-то! Хэй-хэй!  
Размахивая руками, парень кинулся в свет фар и едва не попал под колеса. Джерри вовремя затормозил лишь потому, что еще издалека увидел заглохшую среди дороги тачку.  
— Осторожнее, — недовольно бросил он, высовываясь из окна.   
Чудак в прикиде Дэви Крокетта сиял от счастья.   
— Фьюх, — облегченно выдохнул парень. — Я уж думал, мне тут ночевать придется.   
Парню действительно не повезло застрять в этой дыре. Крупно не повезло. По ночам тут если кто и ездит, то лишь отбитые типы, которые сопрут его рухлядь и живого места на его симпатичном личике не оставят. Но еще больше ему не повезло нарваться на Джерри.   
— Помощь нужна? — Джерри улыбнулся и на утвердительный кивок вышел из машины.

***

— Должно работать, проверяй.  
Оттряхивая руки, он вынырнул из-под капота, а парень завел двигатель. Тот зарычал агрессивно под восторженный вопль:  
— О-о-о, да ты волшебник!   
— Не совсем, — усмехнулся Джерри и захлопнул крышку.  
— Спасибо тебе! Как ты это сделал?! — Подойдя к нему, парень принялся восхищенно его разглядывать.  
Джерри ничего не ответил. Охваченный предвкушением, он молча позволял жертве любоваться ее будущим хозяином.   
Опомнившись, парень протянул руку.  
— Кстати, я Баки, — представился он с милой улыбкой.   
Прищурившись, Джерри провел языком по клыку: слишком красивый, убивать его так просто будет пустым расточительством. Этим телом следует наслаждаться, медленно. Дотронувшись до его теплой кожи, Джерри вздрогнул и, сдерживаясь, стиснул челюсти.   
— Для друзей Кид, — добавил парень, от души тряся рукой. — Ты тоже можешь так называть, если хочешь.  
— Как скажешь, Кид. Надеюсь, ты хорошо запомнил закат.  
— Что? — Пацан глупо захлопал глазами, не понимая, о чем речь. Какой забавный. И ведь даже не подозревает, в какую дерьмовую ситуацию попал и что бежать ему некуда.  
— Я Джерри. Хочешь трахнуться?  
Баки округлил рот, глаза и медленно выпустил руку Джерри из своей восхитительно-горячей ладони.  
— Оу, я понял. Ладно, — кивнул он. Больше смиренно, чем с большим энтузиазмом. Прикидывая, что парню толком нечем расплатиться за оказанную услугу, Джерри не ошибся. — Здесь?  
— Можно и здесь, — Джерри огляделся. Вокруг никого, тишина, луна прячется за тучами, и до рассвета еще достаточно времени. — Но я бы предпочел крышу над головой.  
— Тогда поехали ко мне, тут недалеко.  
Он хищно улыбнулся. Ужин будет славным.

***

Говоря о крыше над головой, Джерри не имел в виду то, что в итоге предстало перед его глазами. Баки жил под открытым небом. Хотя в этом не было ничего удивительного, судя по его одежде, раздолбанному гробу на колесах и как легко он согласился на секс с незнакомцем. Кусок трейлера едва ли можно назвать домом, и все же Джерри с удовольствием переступил за порог, потому что любил этот священный момент. Когда потерявшая бдительность жертва приводит хищника на свою территорию — последний оплот, где она могла бы укрыться от смерти.  
— Падай куда хочешь, — сказал Баки так, будто пустил его переночевать, а сам включил иллюминацию.   
Под цветными огоньками нелепое жилище превратилось в райский уголок. Пока Баки стягивал с себя куртку, оставаясь в одной розовой футболке, Джерри прохаживался по дворику. Ух ты, у пацана даже телек есть!   
Он развалился в ближайшем кресле.   
— По пивку? — потягиваясь, предложил Баки.  
— Спасибо, я пас, — отмахнулся Джерри. — Лучше сразу к делу.  
И демонстративно расставил шире ноги. Нечего тянуть время. Пьяным он будет от крови, а ведь еще потом из этой глуши выбираться.  
— А ты прямолинейный, да? — усмехнулся Баки, вставая перед ним на колени и без лишних прелюдий расстегивая ремень на его джинсах.  
— Не-ет, — протянул Джерри, взяв пацана за подбородок, и медленно провел по его губам большим пальцем. Красивый, распущенный, знает, что надо делать, чтобы выжить. Отсасывать собирается так же просто и благодарно, точно дворняжка за косточку руки облизывает случайному прохожему. Сам лохматый, как собака, и воняет так же — псиной. Ну ничего, уже ненадолго. Из него выйдет прекрасный вампир.  
— Иногда я люблю поиграть, — добавил Джерри, поглаживая Баки по голове.  
Тот смущенно опустил взгляд и взял в рот. Джерри расслабленно вздохнул.

***

Явно собираясь довести до финала, парень гнал так отчаянно и при этом буднично, будто минет за какую-то ерунду — все, чего от него по жизни хотели окружающие. Скорее всего, так оно и было, и справлялся он с этим недурно. Но у Джерри на него и на этот секс были свои планы. Начиная с того, что как бы Кид ни старался, для вампира человеческий отсос — все равно что легонько пощекотать яйца перышком. Вроде приятно, а толку мало, при затянутости вовсе начинает раздражать.  
Джерри хочет кончить когда вонзит в парня клыки, не раньше. И все же позволял пацану ублажать его так, как тому вздумается, а сам сидел смирно, опасаясь не то что намотать на кулак собачьи лохмы — пальцем Баки тронуть, чтобы не приведи дьявол не свернуть пацану шею одним неловким движением. Смертные такие хрупкие. Когда Джерри пьет кровь, иногда не сдерживается и ломает им кости. Но именно своей хрупкостью они так притягательны.  
Ласково, как только мог, Джерри провел костяшками по скуле Баки. Не выпуская изо рта член, тот поднял вопросительный взгляд. Весенняя трава с налетом ржавчины. Красные, как последний закат, припухшие губы. Настолько восхитительное зрелище, что не хочется прерывать. Когда тело покинет жизнь, эти губы уже никогда не будут красными без чужой крови.  
Продолжая смотреть Джерри в глаза, Баки медленно взял глубже. Джерри зашипел и выпустил когти в и без того драный подлокотник. Заметив, как пацан дергает рукой у себя между ног, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и погладил Баки по голове.   
— Хороший мальчик, — вырвалось у него пошлое, о чем Джерри нисколько не пожалел. Потому что медленно выскальзывающий изо рта член и смыкающиеся на головке красные, полные жизни губы выглядели именно так — пошло и красиво. Каким невинным и прекрасным был доверчивый взгляд его, Джерри, жертвы.   
Он бы сказал, что если здесь все мальчики такие, то переехать в эту дыру было отличным решением, но был уверен, что Баки особенный. И что целуется так же особенно.   
Джерри поманил его к себе пальцем.  
Усердно проведя по члену языком и жарко выдохнув напоследок, Баки улыбнулся и едва не прыгнул к Джерри на колени. Точно пес. Горячий, гибкий и энергичный. И все еще разит псиной, но сладкий запах возбуждения перекрывает раздражающую вонь.   
Джерри запустил руки под розовую футболку и трепетно, чтобы не сломать ребра, провел по горячей коже, покрывающейся мурашками от ночного воздуха и прохладных вампирских рук. Под ними, отдаваясь в ладони, где-то глубоко внутри соблазнительно билось сердце. Крышесносный ритм хватал за горло и стискивал так, что против воли удлинялись клыки. Неопытный вампир бы резко насадил жертву на член, рывком челюсти проломил ребра и, пожирая сердце, самозабвенно трахал уже разорванный труп. Но Джерри был выше примитивных гулей и мог себе позволить сдерживаться в свое удовольствие сколько захочет.  
Баки поцеловал его первым и, будто что-то понимая, провел языком по острым клыкам. Дерзко и очень-очень сладко. До дрожи. Помутнения в глазах и короткого стона. Хищника застали врасплох! Джерри не мог спустить это Баки с рук. И медленно прошелся когтями по спине, считая каждый позвонок и цепляясь за ткань, затем стиснул пацану загривок, заставив того мелко дрожать, задыхаться в поцелуе и едва не скулить. У каждого есть свои слабые места, но жертва хищнику всегда проигрывает. Притянув ее к себе, Джерри целовал глубоко и наслаждался вкусом.  
Баки, спустив штаны, ерзал на его члене задом и, все еще дрожа, сквозь улыбку дразнился в поцелуе. Звереныш сводил с ума. За такие игры его наверняка не раз награждали пощечиной, а он все еще нарывается, неугомонный пес.  
Теряя контроль от бьющейся в артерии крови, ее близости и запаха, Джерри все-таки скользнул языком на мягкую кожу шеи и сковал ее губами. Не дав парню опомниться от стона, схватил его за член. Твердый и влажный, заждавшийся вампирской ласки. Маленький подарок на прощание, за трудолюбие. Когда Баки станет вампиром — еще долго не сможет нормально трахаться. И вообще не сможет, пока хозяин ему не позволит, а Джерри триста раз подумает, прежде чем разрешать этому телу трахать кого-то еще. Это твой последний смертный секс, парень. Как и закат, надеюсь, ты запомнишь его хорошо, ведь по ту сторону все изменится. Все изменится, малыш, думал Джерри, по-вампирски мягко целуя Баки в шею и запуская в него, смазанный его же смазкой, палец, что удалось без проблем, равно как и сунуть второй. Главное — спрятать когти, чтобы раньше времени не причинить нежному телу боль.   
Хрипло сглатывая, Баки загнанно дышал от руки Джерри на своем члене. Руки сильной и стремительной, одаряющей его такой славной дрочкой, какую за всю свою блудную жизнь Баки — эта наивная, глупая дворняжка — и не знал. Джерри ловил его горячее дыхание, наполняя им свои мертвые легкие. Скользил губами по напитанной влагой коже и задерживал на языке капли пота. От сексуального напряжения жертва во много раз слаще, чем от страха. И, видит Люцифер, Джерри обожает вкус крови, разогнанной жаром секса.  
Болезненно стиснув челюсть, чтобы не сорваться, он приставил член к разработанному заду. Чтобы подготовить парня, не потребовалось много времени. Тот, задыхаясь в руках Джерри, качнул бедрами и стал насаживаться, медленно, дыша громче и чаще от каждого принятого дюйма. Врываясь в огненное кольцо, Джерри готов был потерять сознание от удовольствия и жажды. Сейчас хотя бы один глоток…   
Сердце в его руках участило ритм, разбиваясь о хрупкую клетку ребер. Ласкающий слух бой обволакивал сознание и тянул на дно нирваны. Вслушиваясь в этот райский звук, Джерри изнывал от желания всадить клыки в мучительно-живую плоть.   
Секунда, другая, и в его ладони — липкая пульсация. Баки выгнулся, приняв в себя до упора, и, вцепившись в плечи Джерри неожиданно-острыми когтями, закатил глаза навстречу луне. Толкаясь в адское пекло, Джерри дергал рукой по его обмякающему члену — выжимал досуха, после чего жадно припал языком к вымазанной в сперме ладони (как к еще одному восхитительному доказательству жизни).   
Баки, довольно сопя, начал плавные движения. Томно мягкие, от которых мутнело перед глазами и саднило пересохшую глотку. И только многовековая выдержка уберегала жертву от клыков на своей беззащитной шее. 

***

Ладонь меж бледных лопаток — это красиво. Но еще лучше — стискивать рукой горло жертвы, мягко разминать пальцами кожу, готовя к укусу. Сердце качало кровь с удвоенной силой, пока Джерри отчаянно драл пацана, перекинув того через кресло. Нежности кончились. Теперь Джерри хочет получить свое, и потому перестал сдерживаться.   
Уже на грани, он завороженно смотрел, как его член входит в податливую и невыносимо горячую человеческую плоть. Кид извивался под ним, захлебываясь стонами, возможно, уже от боли, но Джерри мало заботило его состояние. Парня, похоже, его собственное состояние тоже нисколечки не волновало: отдаваться без резинки, свободно и без всяких возражений — надо быть совсем чокнутым. Хрен знает, что можно подцепить от этой дворняжки, и как хорошо, что Джерри ничего не грозит. А Баки совсем скоро будет уже все равно.  
Джерри оттянул когтем припухшие, скользкие края раздолбанной задницы — Баки дернулся и заскулил. Парень еще пытается дрочить себе, но вторая разрядка светит ему разве что на том свете. Но как он целовался после оргазма… если бы в четырехсотлетнем вампире осталась способность смущаться, Джерри бы даже покраснел. Настолько Баки был хорош.  
А теперь хорошо, как шлюха, стонет и дает в зад. Джерри навалился сверху, вжимая его в кресло, и сорвался на хаотичные, грубые, влажные толчки. Баки оставил вялые потуги кончить и перешел на сопливое хныканье.  
Джерри ласково провел ладонями по его дрожащим бедрам, последний раз. И вогнал под кожу когти, раздирая сочное мясо. Сосредоточенный на члене в заднице, Баки, наверное, ничего не почувствовал, потому как даже не дернулся. Не сбавляя темпа в подступающем оргазме, оглушенный запахом свежей крови, Джерри выпустил клыки.  
И вдруг почувствовал, как тело под ним вырывается, оставляя борозды от впившихся в мясо когтей, да так натужно, что Джерри едва не распрощался с ними. Не понимая, что происходит, он невольно расцепил хватку и повалился на землю от мощного толчка в грудь.  
— Что за херня?! — проревел он, вскакивая на четвереньки и раскрывая акулью пасть.  
В эту секунду он ничего не видел. Произошло что-то, чего не должно было произойти, никак не могло случиться, и это непонятное нечто пронзило страхом даже вампира, так глупо потерявшего контроль над ситуацией. Рассвирепевший, уязвленный, Джерри взбесился на самого себя. Ярость застилала глаза кровавым туманом и разрывала виски. Ярость от прерванного кайфа и пока еще не-осознания того факта, что жертва каким-то чудом вырвалась из его лап.  
— Невероятно…  
Из тумана вынырнула тень ускользнувшей дворняжки. Лохматой и истекающей кровью. Но никак не напуганной — удивленной.  
— ОХРЕНЕТЬ! — вскрикнул Баки.  
Джерри тупо застыл на месте.  
— ВАМПИРЫ РЕАЛЬНО СУЩЕСТВУЮТ!  
Пацан вылупился на его инфернальный оскал и даже не обращал внимания на свои раны. Джерри не нашелся, что сказать, потому что один вопрос не давал покоя: как смертному удалось вырваться?!  
— Я знал, я знал! — не унимался восторженный Баки, хлопая в ладоши. — Это так прикольно! А смотри, что я умею…  
Лунный свет вспыхнул серебром. 

***

Перед ним стояло косматое чудовище. С волчьей мордой и огромными, непропорционально вытянутыми когтистыми руками. Стояло на двух задних лапах, почти как человек, только сгорбленное и до жути отвратительное. Все как в долбанной сказке, где Джерри — Красная, мать ее, Шапочка.   
Что ж, это многое объясняет. В частности то, почему от пацана разило псиной. А Джерри — стыдно признаться! — и не подумал даже, что тот мог бы оказаться оборотнем. Хитра уловка: торчать на дороге со сломанной тачкой, заманивать в свое логово жертв, якобы в качестве благодарности трахать досыта, а потом вспарывать им брюхо, или что там обычно оборотни любят делать. Копаться в чужих кишках и дерьме? Мерзкие твари. Джерри бы затошнило, было бы чем. Хотя пацан хорош, хорош. На его милую мордашку купится кто угодно, уж Джерри знал толк в обаянии…  
Оборотень сделал шаг. Джерри дернулся и злобно рыкнул. Его все еще бесило, что ему не дали кончить, хотя осознание, что он только что трахал настоящее животное, должно было лишить его эрекции как минимум на месяц.   
Волчий нос шумно втягивал воздух, хвост вяло трепыхался. Оборотень прижал уши к гриве и почему-то не был настроен агрессивно, но Джерри оставался начеку. Он уже сегодня прокололся, ни в коем случае нельзя дать второй раз себя обмануть. От него зависит целый клан, в конце концов. И что сделал Джерри вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой? Славно порезвился с грязным животным! Отвратительно.   
Джерри выпустил когти.  
— Ты только не кусай меня, ладно? — невнятно прохрипел волк, делая грустные глаза. — Не хочу быть вампиром. Меня оборотень так уже поцарапал.  
— Идиот. Оборотень не может стать вампиром, — презрительно отозвался Джерри.  
Волчара мгновенно повеселел, хвост принялся хлестать бедра. Джерри скривился. Все еще обычная дворняга, какое печальное зрелище. Похоже, он переоценил роль Баки в пищевой цепочке. Тот не коварный хищник, обманывающий жертв, а случайно покусанный и брошенный на произвол судьбы щенок.   
— Мы будем продолжать? — на всякий случай уточнил щенок, высунув язык. Псина ебливая, еще не натрахался.  
Но кем бы ни был Баки — злобным волком из сказки или обычной паршивой дворнягой — это не имело никакого значения, потому что:  
— Я тебя убью! — Джерри одинаково ненавидел всех оборотней.  
Получив стремительный удар в грудь, волк громко заскулил и, разбрызгивая кровь, отскочил назад. И вид у него был такой беспомощный, а скулеж таким плаксивым, что у Джерри заныло между ног.   
И волк, и сам Джерри дружно уставились на его член, который стал еще больше. Джерри озадаченно поскреб в затылке. Похоже, оттянутый оргазм дал о себе знать.  
— Но сначала выебу, — усмехнулся он и для пущей грозности облизнулся.   
Он получит свое и даже не побрезгует волчьей задницей, тем более и так уже побывал в ней. Терять нечего. Но теперь он будет ебать со всей дури, пока пес не откинется замертво. Иди сюда, волчонок, и узнаешь, что такое настоящий вампирский секс.  
Будто прочитав его мысли, волк шагнул навстречу. И, разорвав воем ночь, набросился на Джерри.

***

По лесу разнесся грозный рев. С деревьев вспорхнули испуганные птицы. Местные реднеки бы подумали, что сцепились волк с медведем.  
Исходя слюной, оборотень, точно огромная жаба, прыгал с места на место в тщетной попытке поймать вампира, но вместо этого лишь громил свой дом. Опрокинутый телевизор искрил, диван и кресла были выпотрошены, сорванные провода с фонарями битым стеклом хрустели под ногами. Уходя от очередного удара, Джерри хмыкнул: дворняжка решила не сдаваться без боя, вон как разошлась.   
Джерри был намного быстрее и перемещался в пространстве с неуловимой для волчьих глаз скоростью. Пока Баки неуклюже разворачивался, Джерри вгрызался в лохматые бока и отрывал куски мяса один за другим. Тогда Баки пытался перехватить назойливого кровососа, и раз ему это удалось. Когтистая лапа до хруста сжала череп и впечатала Джерри затылком в землю, прямо об камень. Это было не столько больно, сколько противно: волосатая, вонючая ладонь осквернила своим мерзким прикосновением его прекрасное лицо.   
Оборотень отступил. Шатаясь, Джерри поднялся и дотронулся до разбитой головы. В глазах помутнело, тело била дрожь отвращения. Но чем сильнее Джерри трясло, тем возрастало желание вогнать псине под хвост. И как можно скорее.  
Глядя дворняге в глаза, он передернул плечами. Позвонки захрустели, рана на затылке начала затягиваться. Волк, выжидая, замер на месте. От крови шерсть покрылась бурыми пятнами, но сам Баки был совершенно цел: под лунным светом регенерация у оборотней мгновенная.   
Джерри рванул вперед, нападая — волк отразил его стремительный выпад. И прежде чем Джерри успел вскочить на ноги, его прижали к земле, сдавив горло. Вонзив когти в волчью лапу, он задергался в попытке вырваться, но Баки держал крепко, скалился, дышал жаром ему в лицо и пускал слюни. Оборотень запросто мог содрать с Джерри лицо и разгрызть череп. Осознание этого вгоняло в холодную панику.  
— Сукин сын, — прорычал Джерри, почти обреченно.   
Он уже до кости разодрал волчью лапу, но Баки и не думал перестать душить. Вместо этого опустил морду куда-то вниз, дернул ушами, принюхался заинтересованно и лизнул член Джерри, оставив на том, кажется, целое море вязкой слюны. Джерри невольно подался навстречу, когда вслед за этим член сдавила мощная ладонь. Сдавила так, что перед глазами вспыхнули звезды.   
Размазывая слюну, лапа медленно провела вниз-вверх и сорвалась на быстрые движения, лишая Джерри всякого шанса на победу. Закатив глаза, он ослабил сопротивление и принялся судорожно глотать воздух. Волчья кровь из раны стекала прямо на лицо, обостряя все вампирские чувства на максимум. Пересохшая глотка, кажется, слиплась. Удушье и смертельная жажда, вместе со стихийно накрывающим удовольствием, плавили разум. Выжигали до основания, будто Джерри, прибитый к кресту, в знойный полдень горел под солнцем. Больно и хорошо одновременно. Какое унижение.   
Джерри усмехнулся и зашелся хриплым кашлем. Если он сейчас сдохнет, то сделает это красиво. Он хотел убить пацана-шлюху, разорвав тому горло и зад, а вместо этого сдохнет сам, с проломанным черепом, оторванным членом и сумасшедшим оргазмом…   
В нос ударил новый запах, резкий, прошибающий насквозь. И где-то на задворках сознания мелькнуло: ну уж лучше осиновый кол в сердце, чем волчий узел в зад… Узел?! Джерри распахнул глаза и в болезненно-цветном шуме увидел, как раскрылись ножны и показался красный кончик волчьего члена. Пробираясь наружу, член внушительно увеличивался. Мог бы достать Джерри до глотки. Не самая приятная фантазия. Но приятен факт, что у Баки на него стоит.  
В момент превращения (а у оборотней оно весьма болезненное) Баки потерял стояк, и вот теперь возбужден снова. От того, что дрочит Джерри? Вполне неплохо, лишь бы не вздумал узлом порвать ему задницу, а так и будет, если он не соберется и не скинет с себя ебливую дворнягу. Но Баки так хорошо и крепко дергает лапой, что едва не выпадаешь из реальности и забываешь, что нужно, нужно, даже вампирам необходимо дышать…  
Глубокий вдох.  
Подобравшийся к пику кайф медленно отступал, проваливался куда-то обратно в яйца, оставляя после себя лишь тупую пульсацию.   
Джерри стиснул клыки. Баки снова смылся, не дав кончить. Чертова дворняга. Высунув язык, виляет хвостом и трется башкой об землю, голодно трахая несчастное изодранное кресло здоровенным хреном. И поскуливает тихонечко. Ждет, пока его приласкают, сученыш. Как насчет сперва удовлетворить вампира?!   
Пронзительный скулеж. Волчьи ребра жалобно затрещали от нежных вампирских объятий. Вгрызаясь в косматую холку, давясь шерстью, Джерри неистово рвал волчатину на части. Баки заметался на месте, размахивая лапами, и громко, срываясь на вой, плаксиво скулил. Затем все же опустился на колени и поднял хвост. Хороший мальчик, давно бы так.   
Не размыкая челюсти, Джерри почесал волчонка за ушком и пристроился к услужливо подставленной заднице. Дурацкий хвост, вырвать бы его нахрен, но руки сейчас заняты. Когти цепко держали волчью плоть, не давая ранам затянуться.   
И все же Баки мог легко вырваться, если бы захотел. Он вообще-то больше и определенно сильнее, в чем Джерри успел убедиться. Так что то, что Баки поддается, искренне желая ощутить в себе вампирский член — не остается сомнений. Всего лишь драчливая шлюха, предпочитающая, чтобы ей сначала выдрали все космы, а потом уже хорошенько засадили. Что Джерри и проделывает, входя так легко, будто под ним не оборотень, а течная сука. Но внутри эта сука оказывается тесной и настолько горячей, что невозможно было представить. Еще бы! Кровь оборотня, по сравнению с человеческой, вскипает как вода.   
Оставаясь глухим к надрывному вою, Джерри глотал кровь из порванного горла и с силой вдалбливался в тугой волчий зад. 

***

Лязг челюстей над ухом.   
Истекая кровью, оборотень слабел, но все еще сопротивлялся. Все еще для виду. И Джерри все еще для виду грыз волчью холку, хотя отпусти ее — и Баки все равно никуда не денется. Вежливо задрав хвост, волчонок принимал уже второй заход. Первый для Джерри был настолько оглушающим, что он чуть было не выпустил Баки, но хрена с два! Этой дворняге так просто не отделаться, и Джерри, взбодренный долгожданным удовлетворением и кровью, вбивался в податливое волчье мясо с новой силой.   
Снова лязг. Обезумевший от боли, Баки замотал головой, пока Джерри не схватил его поперек челюсти, не давая сомкнуть. Волчонок тихонько заскулил и весь поджался, приятно сдавив член внутри. Джерри довольно рыкнул и продолжил сильнее загонять под хвост. Он чувствовал, как дворняга елозит узлом по траве, пытаясь сбросить напряжение. По сравнению с тем, какую боль испытывает эта шавка от его, Джерри, клыков, удовольствие ее минимально, и вообще удивительно, что у Баки еще стоит. Впрочем, оборотни те еще извращенцы, чему удивляться. За себя Джерри тоже поручиться не мог, поскольку продолжал трахать волка, несмотря на то, что это волк, который, к тому же, вонзил свои волчьи когти ему в бедра и мстительно оставлял глубокие раны. По сравнению с тем, какое удовольствие получает Джерри, раздалбливая волчий зад — боль смахивает на приятную щекотку. Что ж, они оба извращенцы, достойные друг друга. Джерри это по вкусу.  
Он готов продолжать играть.   
Отпустив пасть, Джерри обхватил волчий член под узлом. И стоило ему это сделать, как Баки благодарно завыл на весь лес. И задышал хрипло, когда Джерри принялся надрачивать громадный и сколький, еле помещающийся в ладони член. Одновременно дрочить и грызть пса было неудобно, поэтому он наконец-то отцепился от холки. Разодранная в шмотки, дымясь, она начала срастаться. Жить щенок будет. Наверное, жаль, а ведь мог все-таки подохнуть от потери крови.   
Почувствовав свободу, волк дернул головой, надрывно завыл и туже вцепился когтями в бедра Джерри, заставив его зашипеть, все-таки вспомнив о боли. Вывалив из пасти язык, Баки пялился на луну и, долбясь узлом в спасительную руку, сам насаживался на член Джерри. Слышно было только громкое, сбитое дыхание и хлюпанье черт знает чего. Из-под хвоста подозрительно разило кровью, но съехавшего с катушек волка это не останавливало, что только подстегивало Джерри вдалбливаться в него до упора.  
Издав оглушительный вой, Баки рухнул на землю и спустил, верно, литра два спермы, заляпав все вокруг. Снова первый, разочарованно отметил Джерри и зажмурился, подходя к грани — секунды две спустя приходит сухой, вымученный оргазм.  
Джерри уже забыл, как выглядит его собственная сперма, ведь у вампиров ее не бывает, но уверен, что член его сейчас очень грязный, даже дотрагиваться противно, так что было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то убрал за собой. Кое-кто, развалившийся на травке и изнуренно поскуливающий. Держи, тупой драный пес.   
И Баки, как самый настоящий пес, принялся работать языком, послушно и тщательно слизывая собственную кровь.   
— Хороший мальчик, — повторил Джерри, вновь почесывая его за ушком.  
— Пошел ты, — хмуро отозвался тот.

***

Весь в ссадинах и синяках, Баки был безумно красив. И безумно красиво курил. Затягивался до впалых щек и мягко выпускал дым. Огонек, теплившийся на конце сигареты, завораживал.  
— Есть закурить? — спросил Джерри, вставая рядом. Его собственные сигареты валялись в бардачке, к машине возвращаться не хотелось.  
Баки ответил хмурым долгим взглядом, но все же поделился с заклятым врагом сигареткой. И Джерри, не спрашивая разрешения, нагло подкурил от его огонька. Баки возмущенно фыркнул.  
Затем стояли молча, дымя и глядя на луну. Джерри было весело. Пацан продолжал хмуриться, но украдкой бросал на него заинтересованный взгляд. Думал, верно, что Джерри не замечает, но Джерри видел. И скрывал улыбку за затяжкой.  
— Чего пялишься, Кид? — не выдержал он.  
— Вали уже отсюда, рассвет скоро, — буркнул тот.  
— Ха, сколько заботы! Готов поспорить, — Джерри протянул руку, чтобы потрепать Баки по голове, но тот недовольно уклонился, — тебя так еще не драли.  
Баки отвернулся. Кажется, улыбался. Мог бы сказать: «Готов поспорить, тебя тоже», ведь Джерри тоже прилично досталось, но пацан тактично промолчал. Не такой уж и глупый, наверное.  
— Какой сердитый волчонок, — хмыкнул Джерри. — Спасибо за сигарету.  
И, выкинув окурок, направился к машине. Надеясь, что больше никогда Баки не увидит.

***

В следующий раз они встретились на заправке.  
Увидев Джерри, Баки бросил машину и дал деру, но на своих двоих далеко не убежал.   
— Я вроде говорил не попадаться мне на глаза, — прорычал Джерри и, схватив пацана за горло, вжал в трухлявую стену. В этот раз луна его не спасет. Баки только и оставалось, что беспомощно трепыхаться.  
— Вообще-то нет…  
— Чего? — Джерри выпустил когти. Вокруг никого не было: местные терлись у бара, и шлюхи им были интереснее, чем чья-то перепалка.  
— Не говорил.  
— Я подразумевал.  
— А может, лучше ко мне поедем? — Баки улыбнулся. — По пивку там, телек посмотрим.   
Джерри так и завис, глядя на эту щенячью морду. И зачем-то спросил:  
— А ты его починил?  
— Ну, мне помогли.  
Джерри отпустил Баки.  
— Ну раз так, то можно и по пивку…


End file.
